


Taboo (transl.)

by x_jeanne_x



Series: Jeanny's Translations [5]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Language, Loss, Multi, Turkfic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 15:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x
Summary: Es gab Dinge, über die sprachen Turks nicht. Doch nachdem Reno drei Jahre lang mit angesehen hatte wie Tseng litt, brachte er ihn endlich zum Reden.





	Taboo (transl.)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taboo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923992) by [x_jeanne_x](https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_jeanne_x/pseuds/x_jeanne_x). 



Dezember.  
Reno wusste in dem Moment, in dem er Tsengs gequälten Blick sah, dass es wieder dieser Tag war. Wusste es, als sein Chef als erstes nach dem Aufwachen eine seiner billigen Kippen stahl - normalerweise war der schwarzhaarige Mann nur ein Gelegenheitsraucher, und griff nur bei diversen Veranstaltungen zu dem einen oder anderen Glimmstängel, und rauchte auch dann nur hochwertiges Zeug. Er wusste es, als er den Fusel roch, den dieser in seinen Kaffee gemischt hatte, den er normalerweise schwarz trank, ohne Milch und Zucker.  
Reno wusste auch von dem ungeschriebenen Gesetz, gewisse Vorfälle oder Namen nicht in Tsengs Gegenwart zu erwähnen, schon gar nicht an besagtem Tag - außer man hatte einen Todeswunsch. Die anderen Turks wussten, wann sie den Mund zu halten hatten - Reno hatte es auf die harte Tour lernen müssen.  
  
Reno dachte zurück an September vor drei Jahren.  
Es war das erste Mal gewesen, dass er mitbekommen hatte, wie ausgerechnet Tseng relativ offensichtlich alle möglichen ShinRa-Regeln umging oder zu seinem Vorteil nutzte, als er die vertrauenswürdigsten Leute in der Abteilung mobilisierte, um Fair und Strife vor den anderen ShinRa-Truppen zu finden und sie - lebend natürlich - aus der Schusslinie zu holen. Erst als sie danach von ihrem Versagen berichten mussten hatte Reno realisiert, dass Tseng bei seiner Arbeit vielleicht doch kein so großer Perfektionist war, wie er jeden glauben ließ. Erst da hatte er verstanden, dass die Aktion etwas Persönliches gewesen war und dass eine gewisse Kameradschaft den ruhigen, berechnenden Agenten und den freundlichen, hyperaktiven SOLDAT miteinander verbunden hatte, vielleicht sogar Freundschaft. An jenem Tag, an dem sie ihm berichtet hatten, dass SOLDAT Erster Klasse, Zack Fair, tot war, hatte Reno zum ersten Mal gesehen, wie Tseng der ansonsten so kalte, unbeteiligte Gesichtsausdruck entglitt, auf den dieser sonst so achtete.  
  
Reno dachte zurück an Januar vor zwei Jahren.  
Es war der erste Tag, an dem sein Chef von den Ärzten die Erlaubnis bekommen hatte, wieder leichte Büroarbeit zu verrichten, nachdem ihn die Verletzungen, die er durch Sephiroth bei seiner Mission im Tempel des Alten Volkes erlitten hatte, für mehr als einen Monat ans Bett gefesselt hatten. Reno wollte seine neuesten Missionsberichte abgeben und war, nachdem er Tuesti vor der Tür zugenickt hatte, wie immer in Tsengs Büro marschiert: ohne sich um irgendetwas zu kümmern und, wie üblich für ihn, völlig ohne Taktgefühl. Er hatte nur einen kurzen Blick auf einen komplett zerzausten wutaianischen Mann erhascht, umgeben von einer Ich-hab-gerade-keine-Nerven-für-euren-Scheiß-Aura, bevor er auch schon wieder aus dem Büro geworfen wurde. Nun ja, nicht dass Reno sich in dem Moment dazu befähigt gefühlt hätte, mit dem älteren Turk in so einem Zustand umgehen zu können.  
Erst als er Tseng später zufällig auf der Toilette getroffen und ihn dort, wohl in der Hoffnung unbeobachtet zu bleiben, hyperventilieren gesehen hatte, realisierte er, dass seinen Chef bis dahin noch niemand über den Tod des Blumenmädchens informiert hatte. An jenem Tag hatte Reno zum ersten Mal gesehen, wie Tseng die Fassung verlor.  
  
Reno dachte zurück an Dezember vor zwei Jahren.  
Exakt ein Jahr war seit dem Tod des Mädchens vergangen - nicht, dass Reno dieses Datum zu der Zeit als etwas Signifikantes in Erinnerung gehabt hätte, denn immerhin neigte in ihrer Abteilung niemand dazu, sentimentale Gespräche über längst vergangene Zeiten zu führen. Zumindest war der Tag für ihn nichts Besonderes gewesen, bis er Tsengs Büro betreten und diesen in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie vor ein paar Monaten vorgefunden hatte. Da der Rothaarige diesmal nicht sofort hinausgeworfen wurde, hatte er auch die Gefahr nicht gespürt, die von seinem Chef in diesem Moment ausging. Wie so oft hatte Reno seinen Mund nicht halten können und hatte irgendeinen unangebrachten Kommentar über die tote Cetra abgegeben, an den er sich nicht einmal mehr richtig erinnern konnte. Er war erst in einem Krankenbett wieder zu sich gekommen - mit einer gebrochenen Nase, einem gebrochenen Arm, sowie einer Kugel in seinem Bauch. An jenem Tag hatte Reno am eigenen Leib zu spüren bekommen, wie Tseng die Kontrolle verlor.  
  
Reno dachte zurück an Dezember vor einem Jahr.  
Schon seit einer ganzen Weile wachten sie beide beinahe jeden Morgen im selben Bett auf. Deshalb bemerkte Reno auch recht schnell, welcher Tag es wieder war. Anhand dessen, was im Vorjahr passiert war, besann er sich diesmal aber eines Besseren und beschloss, Tsengs Gemütszustand nicht zu kommentieren, selbst wenn er verdammt neugierig war, warum sein Chef nach zwei Jahren immer noch um Aerith Gainsborough trauerte. Reno vermutete, dass es da Dinge gab, von denen er nichts wusste und die ihn auch bisher nie gekümmert hatten, wo er aber auch nicht genug Mumm hatte zu fragen. An jenem Tag hatte Reno sich völlig hilflos gefühlt, als er Tseng bei einem Nervenzusammenbruch beobachtet hatte und nichts tun konnte.  
  
Heute jedoch wollte Reno nicht schweigend zusehen. Er war zwar bekannt dafür rücksichtslos, grausam und unsensibel zu sein, aber auch in Renos Leben gab es ein paar Personen, die ihm etwas bedeuteten, für die sogar er Mitgefühl empfinden konnte, ohne gleich alles ins Lächerliche zu ziehen. Und in diesem Moment hatte er das Verlangen, seinen Boss… nein, jetzt gerade seinen Partner davon abzuhalten, sich in Trauer und Selbsthass zu verlieren. Es war Sonntag, und das hieß auch, dass Tseng sich an diesem Tag nicht einfach in Arbeit vergraben und so ablenken konnte. Sie hatten an diesem Tag noch nicht miteinander gesprochen, was zumindest für Reno ungewöhnlich war - alles, das er bisher getan hatte, war den Wutaianer still dabei zu beobachten, wie dieser seinen hochprozentigen “Kaffee” hinunter stürzte und eine weitere Zigarette aus seinem Päckchen klaute. Er beobachtete, wie Tseng aus dem Fenster sah, ohne seiner Anwesenheit überhaupt Beachtung zu schenken. Wie die Hand, welche die Zigarette hielt, leicht zitterte. Mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen lehnte Reno sich auf dem Küchenstuhl zurück, auf dem er gerade saß, und hoffte darauf, irgendeine Regung von dem Älteren zu bekommen, wenn er nur lange genug eindringlich auf dessen Rücken starrte. Ausnahmsweise versuchte er einmal, seine Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen. “He, Che-… Tseng... “ Naja, zumindest für seine Verhältnisse. “Willste wirklich deinen Tag so verbringen?”  
Er bekam keine Antwort, stattdessen zog Tseng nur erneut an der Zigarette. “He, hörste mir überhaupt zu?”  
  
Immer noch keine Reaktion, außer dass Tseng kaum merklich die Schultern anspannte. Natürlich bemerkte Reno das - immerhin war er ein Turk. Gerade wollte er wieder zum Sprechen ansetzen. “Reno…” Tsengs unerwartet heisere Stimme war kaum hörbar. “Lass es. Oder willst du eine Wiederholung von vor zwei Jahren?” frage er, jedoch ließ seine ganze Körperhaltung diese Aussage eher wie eine leere Drohung klingen, und auch dass Tseng nach wie vor nur mit Shorts und einem zerknitterten, schlampig zugeknöpften Hemd bekleidet war, betonte das Ganze nur noch mehr. Das ermutigte Reno zum Aufstehen, der bis jetzt noch versucht hatte, die Stimmung des anderen einzuschätzen. “Warum biste so versessen drauf, alleine vor dich hin zu leiden?” Er bemerkte, wie Tseng die Augen verengte, als er zu ihm ging und dem etwas Größeren die Hand auf die Schulter legte.  
“Mann, es sind schon drei Jahre... “ sprach er weiter. “Weißte, vielleicht solltest du endlich mal mit jemandem drüber reden. Macht’s vielleicht leichter.” Als ob Reno selbst so viel Erfahrung damit hätte… Mit einem Schaudern erinnerte er sich daran, wie er damals auf einen Befehl hin diesen verfickten roten Knopf gedrückt und damit die Platte von Sektor 7 zum Einstürzen gebracht hatte. Er hatte immer noch Albträume davon. Noch immer bereitete ihm allein der Gedanke an das Ereignis Übelkeit. Aber auch er hatte mit niemandem darüber geredet - es war Teil ihres Jobs, immer zu funktionieren. Befehlen zu folgen. Völlig egal, was der Auftrag war, er war durchzuführen. Ohne Fragen zu stellen. Wer das nicht konnte… Nun ja, diese Leute waren nie lange da. Reno wusste das. Tseng wusste das. Aber hier ging es nicht darum, ein Turk zu sein. Es ging nicht darum, mit den Nachwirkungen eines Scheiß-Jobs fertig zu werden.  
  
Reno hörte Tseng neben sich tief einatmen, in dem Versuch ruhig zu bleiben. Er sah, wie er zu ihm schielte. “Reno… Schlägst du gerade wirklich vor, dass dieser ‘jemand’ du sein solltest? Ganz sicher nicht.” Tseng seufzte. “Du bist die unsensibelste Person, die ich überhaupt kenne. Gib mir einen Grund, warum ich ausgerechnet mit dir reden sollte?”  
  
Der Rotschopf beobachtete ihn für eine Weile, verstärkte den Druck seiner Hand auf Tsengs Schulter ein wenig. “Autsch, ganz schön hart,” kommentierte er die Aussage des anderen. “Vielleicht solltest du mit mir reden, weil ich dich jetzt schon das dritte Jahr so sehe. Weil du dich nicht allein so rumplagen musst.” Er pausierte kurz. “Weil dein Kerl hier echt genug davon hat, sich an diesen Tagen so verdammt nutzlos zu fühlen. Weil er so verflucht genug davon hat, seinen Partner jedes verfickte Jahr so in Selbstmitleid versinken zu sehen, und nichts tun kann. Fuck, Tseng, halt’ mich nicht für so’n Arschloch. Selbst ich weiß, wann ich nicht zu tratschen hab’.”  
Nach diesen Worten verstummte Reno abrupt und sie starrten sich an - beide hatten bemerkt, dass Reno gerade unbewusst zum ersten Mal zugegeben hatte, dass sie beide eigentlich schon seit längerer Zeit eine Art Beziehung führten.  
  
Ein müdes Seufzen war von Tseng zu vernehmen, und er ließ seine Schultern ein wenig sacken. “Reno, dein Slang ist wirklich scheußlich…” stellte er mit einem Kopfschütteln fest und sah nachdenklich wieder aus dem Fenster. “Bei der Göttin, bitte lass mich das nicht bereuen,” murmelte er nach einer Minute Stille vor sich hin und sah zurück zu Reno, der, ganz untypisch für ihn, geduldig auf eine Antwort wartete. “Ich schwöre, wenn du auch nur ein Wort ausplauderst, bring ich dich um. Es ist mir egal, ob du dich gerade als mein Partner bezeichnet hast - wenn ich auch nur den kleinsten Eindruck davon bekomme, dass du deinen Mund nicht halten konntest, bist du ein toter Mann. Ist das klar?” Oh ja, das war Tseng, dachte sich Reno. Nur dieser Mistkerl konnte leicht angetrunken _und_ kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch noch solche Reden schwingen.  
Reno hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte, und atmete hörbar aus, als er dem Älteren leicht zunickte. “So’n Scheißkerl bin ich auch wieder nicht.” Tseng schnaubte. “Das ist fraglich,” antwortete dieser darauf und drehte sich mit einem letzten Zug an der Zigarette um, die er noch immer in der Hand hielt. “Komm. Wenn ich dir hier schon mein Herz ausschütten soll, will ich es wenigstens bequem haben.” Reno beobachtete den Wutaianer dabei, wie er die Flasche Fusel erst prüfend musterte und dann danach griff. “Und das werde ich wohl brauchen.”  
  
Stunden saßen sie im Wohnzimmer, während denen Reno von Dingen in Tsengs Leben erfuhr, die er nicht für möglich gehalten hatte. Nicht bei der Person, die in seinen Augen bisher immer der perfekte Turk gewesen war. Er war überrascht als er erfuhr, dass Tseng Aerith kannte, seit sie ein kleines Kind gewesen war, und dass er den Vorschlag gemacht hatte, sie außerhalb der Firma aufwachsen zu lassen, nur mit den Turks als Aufpasser. Sie hatten den Deal, dass sie keinen Widerstand leisten würde, sobald sie alt genug für Hojos “Forschung” war. Er erfuhr auch, dass Tseng sich bei der Beziehung des SOLDAT mit der Cetra einfach blind gestellt hatte, da Zack zu dieser Zeit ein Freund für ihn gewesen war. Er hatte sich sogar dazu bereit erklärt, ein Auge auf Aerith zu haben, während dieser auf einer Mission war - von der er dann aber nie wieder zurückkehrte.  
Tseng erzählte Reno, dass er ihre achtundachtzig Briefe für Zack nach wie vor sicher weggeschlossen in seinem Büroschrank aufbewahrte, da er sich nicht dazu durchringen konnte, sie zu öffnen oder zu zerstören. Und dass er sich nach wie vor für Fairs Tod verantwortlich machte. Er erzählte ihm auch, dass er die Möglichkeit gehabt hätte, den SOLDAT nach seiner Flucht aus Nibelheim zu kontaktieren, aber dass er zu feige gewesen war. Er hatte es mit Pflichtbewusstsein gegenüber ShinRa gerechtfertigt - den Flüchtlingen zu helfen wäre immerhin Hochverrat gewesen. Als er endlich die Eier hatte etwas zu tun und Cissnei, Reno und Rude losgeschickt hatte, war es bereits zu spät gewesen. Die anderen Truppen hatten die “entlaufenen Probanden” bereits gefunden. Danach konnte Tseng Aerith nicht mehr unter die Augen treten und seinen Job ordentlich verrichten, und hatte all seine Dienste auf die anderen Turks aufgeteilt. Nicht nur, weil er dem Blumenmädchen nicht sagen konnte, dass ihr Freund tot und er mit dafür verantwortlich war, sondern auch weil die beiden über die Jahre der Vernachlässigung hinweg eine gewisse Zuneigung zueinander entwickelt hatten. Tseng, für den Arbeit immer an erster Stelle stand, hatte das Gefühl sich von Aerith distanzieren zu müssen, denn sonst wäre er ihr wohl früher oder später komplett verfallen. Was wohl passiert wäre, wenn die Dinge anders gekommen wären?  
Er hatte sie an dem Tag wieder gesehen, als er den Befehl bekommen hatte, sie endlich für die “Experimente” zu holen. Der Tag, an dem die Platte fiel. Noch immer hin- und hergerissen zwischen Pflicht und seinen Gefühlen für sie war er an diesem Tag unnötig grausam zu ihr gewesen. Er machte sich nach wie vor Vorwürfe für die Ohrfeige, die er ihr gegeben hatte, obwohl sie nicht mehr getan hatte als ihren Freunden etwas zuzurufen. Fühlte noch mehr Schuld, als sie später nicht einmal böse auf ihn war, nur das Mädchen, das er schon so lange kannte. Die sogar so frech war und um eine weitere Nacht in Freiheit bat, bevor sie sich ShinRa ergab, mit ihrem typischen süßen, entwaffnenden Lächeln auf den Lippen. Natürlich hatte Tseng in der Situation nicht ablehnen können, obwohl er wusste, dass er sie nicht allein durch die Stadt streifen lassen konnte. Nicht bei all dem Chaos wegen Sektor 7 und mit den ganzen ShinRa-Truppen überall in Midgar. Er meinte, dass seine Erinnerungen etwas unklar waren, denn er konnte sich bis heute nicht erklären, warum er sein Apartment als sicheren Ort vorschlug, wo er ein Auge auf sie haben konnte. Er wusste nicht mehr, warum er damals fand, dass das eine gute Idee sei. Er konnte auch noch immer nicht nachvollziehen, warum Aerith dem tatsächlich auch noch zugestimmt hatte. Er hasste sich für den Kontrollverlust, als sie in seinem Bett landeten und die Nacht miteinander verbrachten. Hasste sich dafür, weil sie eigentlich sein Job gewesen war und zumindest er es besser wissen hätte müssen, um nicht ihren Reizen zu verfallen wie ein Teenager.  
Aus offensichtlichen Gründen fand Tseng es danach nicht so schlimm, dass Strife und seine Gruppe Aerith und die riesige Katze kurz später befreien konnten - nicht einmal seinen schlimmsten Feinden wünschte er es, dass Hojo an ihnen herum experimentierte. Zu dieser Zeit hatte Tseng noch nicht gewusst, dass er Aerith Gainsborough zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.  
Während sie mit Cloud und den anderen Sephiroth hinterher jagte, hatte er versucht, mit allem klar zu kommen, sein Leben wieder in den Griff zu bekommen und einen Tagesrhythmus zu finden, nur um sich selbst davon abzuhalten, alles bis ins kleinste Detail zu überdenken. Das war auch mit ein Grund gewesen, warum Tseng schon beinahe besessen davon war, eine Mission nach der anderen anzunehmen, und weshalb er beinahe bei jenem Auftrag im Tempel gestorben wäre, als er von dem abtrünnigen, wahnsinnigen SOLDAT erwischt und von dessen Schwert durchbohrt wurde. Sie hatte nicht so viel Glück gehabt - das hatte er von Tuesti am ersten Tag erfahren, an dem er wieder arbeiten durfte - erst mehr als einen Monat, nachdem das passiert war. Tseng konnte das Entsetzen nach wie vor nicht beschreiben, das er in dem Moment gefühlt hatte, als er die Worte vernommen hatte, und endete nur mit einem “Du kennst den Rest.”  
  
Tatsächlich hatte Reno es geschafft, den Mund zu halten, während Tseng erzählte, nur die verschiedensten Gesichtsausdrücke zeigten, dass er aufmerksam zugehört hatte. Als Tseng verstummte, atmete der jüngere Mann hörbar aus. “Scheiße, Mann, wie krass is’ das denn…? Wie zur Hölle hältst du das schon so lang durch?” Erneut bekam er ein langes, zittriges Seufzen zu hören. “Glaub mir Reno, das frag ich mich selbst schon seit drei Jahren…”  
An diesem Tag fand Reno heraus, dass Tseng tatsächlich kein ganz so perfekter Turk war.

**Author's Note:**

> Jetzt habe ich mich doch an die Übersetzung meines "Schätzchens" gewagt. Auch wenn ich Angst hatte das, was ich auf Englisch geschrieben habe, auf Deutsch nicht so gut rüber zu bringen, bin ich schlussendlich doch zufrieden damit.


End file.
